bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Enter the Shadows
Bleach: Enter the Shadows is a movie special by Ten Tailed Fox, it does not pertain to the canon of any of my fanfics or any of the fanfics the characters of the users involved. Bleach: Enter the Shadows 100 years ago... It has been four months since Akujin left the Gotei 13. Captain Seireitou Kawahiru of the Sixth Division had just appointed his previous fourth seat, Masaru Kurou, to new vice captain of the Sixth Division. Masaru was one of Seireitou's most trusted officers, trusted so much, that Seireitou was about to take him with him on a mission to check out a new dimension he had recently discovered. One day, in mid fall, Seireitou took Masaru to a large grassy plain just outside the Seireitei. He held out his hand to the sky, "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." he chanted as a garganta opened infront of him. Masaru showed amazement, "Excellent captain! Your skill with Kido amazes me!" he declared. Seireitou chuckled, "The world I'm about to show you is called Reiji Maigo, but the world isn't the important thing, it's an artifact I discovered in a cave just outside the districts." Seireitou explained. Both shinigami walked through the portal and came out a similar one in the new setting, Reiji Maigo. They walked around the hills until they came across a small opening in a nearby ravine. Seireitou walked down a small passageway, Masaru followed. There, at the end of passage, was a small diamond-like object that reeked of a high spiritual pressure. Seireitou picked it up, "This is the Hikari. It is a powerful object that was created to punish shinigami who broke the law, but no one knows the specifics of what happened to those that this item was used on. It was buried here once, Yama-jii took over the Gotei." Seireitou explained to Masaru. Masaru reached to take the object in order to examine it, "Masaru! NO!" Seireitou yelled, but it was too late, Masaru grabbed it and a blinding flash of light consumed the cave and an explosion took place. When the explosion settled, Seireitou was laying on a pile of rubble. Slowly he rose to his feet, "ugh...Masaru? Masaru? MASARU?!" he roared. Karakura Town, 100 years later Ryan Getsueikirite, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro were in their gigai walking down a strip of stores in Karakura Town. They were on vacation with the rest of the Kinenbuke to take a rest from the day to day trials of defeating arrancar. Chiyo Daichi, was bouncing down the road in an old clunker car, running from the cops...again. Jessica Getsueikirite stayed back in Soul Society to monitor the activities of hollows on earth. Meanwhile, in the skies far above Karakura, a garganta opened up in the sky and a man in a red trench coat stepped out. "Kara..kura town... The hiding spot of the weak, feeble shinigami." the man muttered to himself, "I am the bringer of Armageddon to Karakura and the Soul Society....you will die...Seireitou Kawahiru." Back in town, the Kinenbuke had met up with Seireitou on top of a large skyscraper for lunch. Chiyo had become impatient, "WAITER! I've been waitin' for a damn hour an' a half! Where is my food?!" she roared at the nearby waiter, "Hell, you don't know me! I will set if off up in here!" she threatened. The waiter scrambled to collect her food. Downstairs, the man in the red trench coat had entered the building, "It's time...captain..." he said holding his hand straight up at the ceiling, "Hado #31, Shot of Red Fire..." he whispered as the blast gathered on his palm and erupted into the ceiling, blasting all the way to the top floor, vaporizing Seireitou and the Kinenbuke's table. Chiyo leaned over the hole, created by the blast, "Oh, hell no!" she yelled preparing to attack. However, she was still restricted by her gigai. Seireitou, who was not, took off after the man, who also flew off. Ryan began to run off after Seireitou, "Ryan stop!" Matthew pleaded. "Matthew, I'm going after Sei, be safe." he called back, plowing through the door and after Seireitou. After a few moments, Matthew tore after Ryan and Seireitou. A Fight Breaks Out Over Karakura Bridge Seireitou confronted the man, who had stopped above Karakura Bridge, "What do you want?!" he said drawing his blade. "The death of the universe." he replied, drawing his own sword, "Devour, Ashitamago!" he declared as his blade turned pitch black. Seireitou's eyes widened, "That release command! You can't be..? Masaru?!" he stuttered. Masaru's eyes narrowed, and Seireitou let out a loud booming voice, "Bankai!" he roared, "Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè" Masaru began to chuckle, "Geez captain, bankai already?" he mocked. "I know you Masaru, I'm gonna need this bankai." he retorted, "Damn, his reiatsu is making the air feel heavy." Seireitou commented in his mind. Just then, Ryan ran onto the bridge along with Matthew, both looked up, "SEI!" Ryan yelled. It was at that moment, Masaru attacked, and with one swift blow, sent Seireitou tumbling into the water below. Seireitou roared back out of the water to protest, only to watch in horror as Masaru struck the bridge with a green reiatsu burst from his blade. The blast sent Matthew and Ryan flying for the waters below, and as long as they had their gigai on, they were helpless. Ryan reached for Matthew as they fell, grabbing his hand and pulling him close as both hit the water. What happened next prevented Seireitou from saving them as he was hit by the aftershock of the blast, knocking him unconscious. Masaru smiled and turned to his garganta, before leaving, he pulled out a large gun from his trench coat and fired a large bright light from it, that struck Seireitou's zanpakuto. He then leaves through the portal chuckling. To be Hollow